


Youthful Revolution

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating the fact that it's a good thing to be different!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youthful Revolution

Rosemary leaves me down the path of remembrance.  
The direction of my youth,  
where teen angst, striven to bring me down.  
I learned that life is not as hopeless as I once thought it was.  
That being a rebel without a cause,  
or dying young is a fragment of what life has to offer me.  
To bad this lesson was learned after attempting my suicide.  
All because I am different,  
I don't fit in the standard stereotypes found in my high school.  
Maybe this can be my youthful revolution,  
a revolution,  
that teen angst,  
depression,  
and all the hatred  
and negativity in high school,  
will be gone,  
that it's better to stand for being different  
than being the same.


End file.
